


Poision

by rionhearto



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Foot Fetish, Gay Sex, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Licking, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rionhearto/pseuds/rionhearto
Summary: Bartz and Squall finished slaying some manikins. Bartz got sprayed by some kind of goo and it makes him horny now poor Squall has to fix it.
Relationships: Bartz Klauser/Squall Leonhart
Kudos: 2





	Poision

Squall and Bartz summoned their weapons away and were walking towards the next gateway. "Hey Bartz we're almost there. What do you-" Squall couldn't finish his setence because Bartz was engulfed in some strage pink goo. Bartz was in shock but recovered and looked around in confusion. "Is it over?" Bartz asked in shock. "Yes it's over." Squall said to him calmly. Squall noticed that Bartz has a boner. "Squall i feel strange." He said to him but knew he had a boner.

Bartz rushed to Squall and kissed him. Tongues swirling around and exploring each other. Parting for air, both undressed each other. Bartz laying down and licking the feet of the nude Squall. While he was busy deep throating the cock in front of him. Bartz them flipping him over and Squall was giving him a footjob. After having enough, Squall sat on his face and moved his ass in time to Bartz licks. Bartz then putting the dick into his ass and starting thrusting to a moaning Squall. He went slowly but hard making Squall scream and moan. Bartz then switching position to that Squall was on top of him. Increasing the trusting Bartz went faster and faster until he almost came, and stopped. "Why'd you stop?" Squall asked confused. "Because i wanna sit on your face." Bartz then did as he said and moved his hips to Squall lips. Squall first kissed the entrance, gave it a few licks then dipped his tongue in.

Squall repeated this process tongue going in and out. Bartz thrusting towards Squall. Parting because of short breath, Squall layed them both down. Squall rimmed Bartz while Bartz did the same. Both of them didn't care being so vulnarable in this situation, all that matters in this moment is having each other. After having enough Bartz deepthroated Squall. First kissing the tip, then giving it a light lick. Taking the full cock into his mouth and Squall fucking his face.

Bartz had no gag reflex so he slammed into his mouth. "Babe i'm close." Squall warned but didn't stop thrusting against the heat. Squall ended up cumming into Bartz mouth and Bartz swallowed abit. Bartz kissed Squall sharing the cum between them. "Squall. GODAMN FUCK ME!" Bartz screamed. Squall smirked then kissed him. "As you wish!" Squall lifting his leg then putting inside his hard cock. Squall fucking Bartz so hard he moaned and screamed. Thrusting hard and fast, he bit onto Bartz nipples and licked them. Squall didn't care about being heard or seen like this. He made out with him and thrusted so fast and hard he had to see stars. "Ahhhh ahh Squall make me your bitch!" Bartz screamed then thrusted against Squall. Squall not stopping his thrusting until he almost came, bit onto Bartz neck creating a hickey. "Ahhh Squall baby i'm cumming! Ahhhhhh!"

Bartz came like a vulcano. Cumming so much that his and Squalls clothing were covered in cum. "Bartz! Hng ahhn!" Squall came into him. Squall putting his dick out and licking the cum up from his hole and licking it up. "Phew that was fun." Bartz said with a smirk. "Oh shit our clothes are covered in cum" Squall said annoyed. We gotta go. We'll fight in our cum covered clothes" Bartz said to Squall with a grin and a blush on his face. Squall blushed but before going inside he slapped Bartz ass. "Hnng babe after we cleared the gateway, you wanna go for round two?"Bartz asked to Squall. Squall groaned because he was horny. "Whatever you're fucking impossible." Squall said with a smile on his face and went inside.

Fin.


End file.
